


The Miracle

by Squidapples



Series: The Crystal Era [24]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Charlie's back, Gen, More shennagans, Not Charlie Bradbury, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-08-19 22:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidapples/pseuds/Squidapples
Summary: A year in the life of the bunker.





	The Miracle

A typical day at the bunker is what you’d expect.

Pokèmon running amok everywhere, Dean wishing that they would all leave.

But a year is much, much different.

** _January_ **

The new year started off with a literal bang.

All the Pokèmon, and Raptors had got ahold of some fireworks that Charlie had brought.

Too bad, that they had set them off inside the bunker instead of outside.

** _February_ **

Valentine’s Day, was pretty normal nothing was on fire or anything.

Cards and flowers were given, chocolate was eaten, the day was relatively calm.

**Feb.20-**

**National Cherry Pie** day should be one of Dean’s favourite days.

It would have been, but Sam was off on a hunt and Jack was visiting Charlie.

So Dean had to take care of all the Pokemon and the raptors by himself.

He had to take, the raptors for a walk and shop for groceries.

Dean guessed that raptors in a supermarket weren’t common sights.

By the way, people were jumping out of the way and climbing the shelves.

Dean turned his back for one second to get some Bacon.

When he turned, back around the raptors were gone.

He found them, two aisles over, eating Salami and Cheese.

Dean only got one slice of his cherry pie.

Because the raptors got into the fridge and ate the rest.

** _March _ **

St. Patrick’s Day, and **Submarine Day** fell on the same day **Mar.17**.

Dean awoke to a very loud fog horn blasting throughout the bunker.

He went into the pool area and saw the pool had expanded in length.

A giant submarine was now sitting in the middle of the pool.

They had giant subs for dinner; when Dean’s back was turned, Blue ate the rest of his sub.

** _April_ **

On Easter, Dean found a blue duck sitting in his Easter basket.

“Jack why is there a blue duck in my Easter basket,” Dean asked?

“Ducklett the Water Bird Pokèmon” “When attacked, it uses its feathers to splash water, escaping under the cover of the spray,” Rotom tells Dean.

“That’s Ducklett and his friend Puddles,” Jack told Dean pointing to the other duck sitting in the basket.

At least, this duck was the normal yellow colour and not blue.

The normal duck got up and there was a little fuzzy yellow duckling in the nest.

**Apr.13**

Dean awoke to the intoxicating smell of Peaches.

He followed, the smell to the kitchen where an enormous peach tree, now grew out of the floor.

Dean’s brain was trying to figure out how much it was going to cost them to fix the floor. 

Something heavy, fell on Dean’s head, the tree was shedding its harvest.

Using the peaches, they were able to make a giant Peach Cobbler.

They also used some of the peaches to make Peach Jam and Peach Smoothies.

It was the best **Peach Cobbler Day** ever.

** _Apr.24_ **

Dean woke up cuddling a pink blanket much to his dismay.

The blanket snorted, sneezed and shifted in Dean’s arms.

The whole room smelled like a barnyard and looked like one too.

A squeal came from the blanket and out wiggled a baby pig.

“Looks like Onikers has really taken a shine to you,” Jack told Dean coming in.

“Why my room why”, Dean whined?

“The other rooms not ready yet, so yours will have to do for now,” Jack told him.

Jack picked up Onikers and walked out into the hallway.

Dean walked out of his room and slammed into a short, wide pig wrestler thing.

“Emboar the Mega Fire Pig Pokèmon” “It can throw a fire punch by setting its fists on fire with its fiery chin. It cares deeply about its friends” Rotom says to Dean.

There was mud all over the bunker, it was going to take an eternity to clean up.

It turned out to be better to leave the mud than to clean it up.

** _May _ **

Spring was in the air, and so was the mischief.

** _May.1_ **

**Save the Rhino Day** started off May.

Jack, made signs to use in the parade.

After he left Dean, went to get something from the library.

While he was doing research, a giant rock thing came charging at him.

“Rhyhorn the Spikes Pokèmon” “It doesn’t care if there is anything in its way. It just charges and destroys all obstacles” “It’s massive bones are 1,000 harder than human bones. Its tackle can knock a semitrailer flying” Rotom explains.

** _May.3_ **

**Tuba Day**, oh how Dean loathed Tuba day.

Tubas playing loud, so loud all day long never stopping till it turned into the 4th.

** _May.9_ **

**Lost Sock Day**, aka the day everyone loses the most socks.

Dean had just done a load of laundry and noticed that all the socks were missing.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a line of socks leading away from the dryer.

He, followed the trail, picking up socks as he went.

At the end of it, there was a green apple blob eating something.

“There is nothing its stomach can’t dissolve. While it is digesting, vile, overpowering gases are expelled” Rotom informs Dean.

Gulpin turns around and there were Dean’s favourite socks.

The ones with cowboy hats and records on them, hanging out Gulpin’s mouth.

Before, Dean can leap forward and grab them, Gulpin slurps and socks disappear down its gullet.

Well, … at least now Dean knows where all the socks disappear to.

** _May.11_ **

**Twilight Zone Day **

So all day Jack, the Pokèmon and the Raptors had a Twilight Zone marathon.

Every day in the bunker felt like an episode of The Twilight Zone for Dean.

** _May.13_ **

Who’d ever heard of **Frog Jumping Day**?

Dean woke up, to a cacophony of ribbits and Frogs everywhere in the bunker.

There were frogs in the fridge, on top of the tv, in the bathtub, one was swimming in the toilet.

One frog had hitched a ride on the top of Sam’s head.

There were frogs, literally everywhere.

Dean saw, a giant blue frog sitting in his favourite chair.

“Frogadier The Bubble Frog Pokèmon” “Its swiftness is unparalleled. It can scale a tower of more than 2,000 feet in a minute’s time” Rotom replies.

** _June _ **

Summer, came hard, fast and hot as all sin.

** _June.9_ **

**Strawberry Rhubarb Pie Day**, sweet and bitter.

Jack misread the shopping list and bought 20 strawberry rhubarb pies instead of two.

** _July_ **

Charlie bought more Fireworks for the Fourth of July.

Again, they were set off in the bunker as opposed to outside.

** _July.12 _ **

Rowlet collected the Pecans from the trees and was supposed to take them to the kitchen.

He took a wrong turn, and flew into Dean’s room, dropping the sack of pecans on Dean’s face.

Dean springs up, suddenly in pain and cursed loudly at Rowlet.

They had other **Pecan Pie Day** celebrations, that ended with eating the pie Jack had made.

** _July.14_ **

It was nearly Shark Week, but today was **Shark Awareness Day**.

Dean finally summoned up the courage to go swimming.

He was about to dip a toe when a giant fin broke the water’s surface.

Dean scurried up a nearby pole, out of the water rose.

This ginormous shark, that was at least 60-70 feet long.

Dean decided he didn’t need to go swimming after that.

“How are you doing Jaws,” Jack said talking to the giant shark.

“Dean what are you doing up there, come down and say hi to Jaws,” Jack told him.

“What is that,” Dean asked breathlessly?

“Jaws is a Megalodon” Jack informs Dean who is still holding on to the pole.

Dean didn’t come down till Jaws went back under the water.

** _July.15 _ **

Moos filled the bunker, and wouldn’t stop on and on for hours and hours.

Finally, Dean decided he wasn’t going to get any sleep.

He went to see what was causing all the mooing.

There were Cows in the living room.

“Jack, why are the cows in the bunker and not outside in the barn,” Dean asked him?

“They were lonely so I brought them inside plus it’s cold out there,” Jack said.

It was **Cow Appreciation Day**, so of course, Jack was going to bring the cows inside.

Dean, went back to his room to try and get some sleep.

There was a giant pink cow in his bed.

“Miltank the Milk Cow Pokèmon” “Its milk is high in calories and packed with nutrients. Therefore, if you drink too much of it, you may end up with a body like Miltank’s” Rotom tells Dean.

Dean didn’t care anymore, he just curled up next to Miltank and went to sleep.

** _July.19_ **

**Raspberry Cake Day**

The bunker was unusually quiet for the morning.

But Sam had headed out earlier for a hunt, Jack and the Raptors flew out to see Charlie.

For once, all the Pokèmon were staying out of Dean’s way.

He went to the store, got the ingredients.

Dean got the whole Raspberry Cake to himself for once.

He got little wins, like this every once in a while and it was so sweet.

** _August_ **

It was still hot as the devil and everyone was sick of the heat.

Especially the poor ice types, who were on the verge of melting.

** _Aug.1_ **

Again, Dean got the whole bunker to himself.

This time, it was **Raspberry Cream Pie Day**.

** _Aug.3_ **

Dean was ready to soundproof his room.

A whole dang day of The Campfire Song by Spongebob, blaring throughout the bunker.

Just because it was **Campfire Day**. 

Which, also meant Jack built a giant fire pit to roast marshmallows.

** _Aug.23 _ **

**Ride The Wind Day**, what did that mean Dean wondered?

Luckily, Jack was too young to get a motorcycle.

But, that didn’t stop him from blasting both versions of Ride The Wild Wind all day.

** _Aug.28_ **

Dean went to grab a water bottle from the fridge.

Something scurried across his hand, he jumped back.

A Mouse, ran past him, carrying a piece of cheese in its mouth.

“Jack, why is there a mouse in the fridge” Dean yelled?

“Oh, that’s Squeakers,” Jack said nonchalantly.

"**It's Race Your Mouse Day**," Jack told Dean.

Just then, a slightly bigger mouse looking thing ran in the kitchen.

“Raichu the Mouse Pokemon” “It unleashes electric shocks that can reach 100,000 volts. When agitated, it can knock out even an Indian Elephant.” “When electricity builds up inside its body, it becomes feisty. It also glows in the dark.” Rotom says to Dean.

Later on, the power went out and Raichu turned out to be a very handy flashlight.

** _Aug.31_ **

** _International Bacon Day_ ** not to be confused with Bacon Day on December 30.

Definitely, one of Dean’s favourite days of the year.

He happily took the Raptors on a walk, went shopping. 

He didn’t even complain when Sam took 2 and ½ hours to choose shoes.

By the time they got to the store, it was already 5:30.

He got home unpacked everything, went to get the Bacon ( the food, not the Goat) from the fridge.

Charlie stayed for dinner and they had bacon sandwiches for dinner.

** _September_ **

As Summer, gave way to Fall and the air got cooler.

The bunker shifted into fall mode.

** _Sept.18_ **

Another, one of Dean’s favourite days** _ Cheeseburger Day_**.

Once again, Dean had to take care of all the chores and feed all the animals.

Taking, the Raptors to Home Depot was an adventure.

Blue and Deadly Weapon, got loose and ran straight for the Paint section.

Luckily, the Grills were right next to the paint section.

Dean bought the Grill, then went to pick up Blue and Deadly Weapon.

They were just finishing up buying paint. 

Dean didn’t want to know where they got the money from.

The worker at the counter looked thoroughly freaked. 

To see two Raptors standing in front of him. 

He handed them the paint and shrunk back.

They went home, Dean put the grill together.

Jack and Charlie, played with the Raptors, while Sam helped Dean with the food.

Blue, diving for the Frisbee, clipped the grill and almost set Dean on fire.

Somehow, everyone got through the meal alive.

** _October_ **

Fall, was in full swing now, chiller temperatures and the cozy fall feeling.

Halloween was a hoot, as even the raptors got dressed up.

Scared the living daylights out of everyone that answered the door.

Somehow they still got four whole sacks full of candy.

** _Oct.1_ **

** _Coffee Day _**or as it was known in the bunker national hyper day.

Also could be called no sleep day.

Everyone was pounding coffee like it was an Olympic event.

Even the Raptors got in on it, Dean didn’t even know they could drink coffee.

Charlie had to wrangle the raptors so they wouldn’t go out terrorizing the neighbours.

** _November_ **

As soon as the calendar turned to November, it became freezing cold.

Despite still being fall, it felt very much like Winter.

** _Nov.16_ **

Dean was beginning to think Jack was making up some of these days.

Seriously, **Have A Party With Your Bear Day** it just sounded made up.

Of course, Jack had to take it literally and find a real bear.

He named her Lusa, and she was a cute little black bear.

She was always getting into the garbage and trouble.

Sometimes, she had Teddiursa as a partner in crime.

“Teddiursa the Little Bear Pokèmon” “It lets honey soak into its paws so it can lick them all the time. Every set of paws tastes unique” Rotom informs Dean.

Cute bears cause a lot of trouble, not as much as the raptors though.

** _December _ **

So cold, so flipping cold Winter sucks so bad.

Christmas morning, was a cacophony of noise and excitement.

New Year’s Eve/New Year Day was filled with fireworks and Twilight Zone marathons.

** _Dec.13_ **

**Violins Day**, there was a day for that too?

Thankfully, instead of buying a Violin, Jack just played music.

Well, it would have been better if it had not been the same darn song over and over for a whole day.

All-day, all Dean could hear in his head was No Violins. 

Even while he slept he could still hear it.

** _Dec.30_ **

**Bacon Day** not to be confused with International Bacon Day on August.31.

Dean really didn’t give a flip any day, celebrating Bacon (the food, not the Goat) was alright by him.

Although this time Blue and Deadly Weapon ate all the Bacon. 

Right after Dean had cooked it, they didn’t even let it cool down first.

**Author's Note:**

> Charlie might show up, more frequently because I'm in love with the guy that plays him.  
Puddles comes from a stuffed Duck I have.  
Onikers is from a plastic pig I've had since 7th grade.  
I once had a girl Gulpin named Mr. Gulpin.  
The Twilight Zone aired it's first episode 35 years to the day before I was born Oct.1 1959.  
I have this Frog (its name is Brian) firework that my brother bought for me, that I won't let him blow up.  
Strawberry Rhubarb is good.  
Don't set fireworks off inside.  
My two favourite Dinosaurs are Raptors and Megalodons.  
Raptors on a plane... new movie?  
Pretty much any Spongebob song slaps.  
Home Depot is the best.  
When I typed brain I had to make sure I didn't type Brian which I almost did.  
October is the best month.  
Lusa is from a series called Seekers by Erin Hunter.  
I want a black bear.  
Ride The Wild Wind-Queen, the other version is Ride The Wild Wind-Early Version With Guide Vocal-Queen  
No Violins-Roger Taylor  
Bacon the Goat was not harmed in the writing of this fic.  
Ducklett-White, X, Omega Ruby  
Emboar-Black, X, Omega Ruby  
Rhyhorn-Leaf Green, Soul Silver  
Gulpin-Leaf Green, Fire Red, Y  
Frogadier-Y, Alpha Sapphire  
Miltank-Sun  
Raichu-Sun, Let’s Go Pikachu, Eevee, Let’s Go Pikachu  
Teddiursa-Diamond, Pearl, Platinium, Black, White, Black 2, White 2  
Only took me 4 days to write surprisingly.  
Soundtrack-The Miracle-Queen.  
I used the 2011 remastered version for this fic.  
Written for Spncoldesthits.  
Working title was Abandonfire-Roger Taylor.  
This is the most ambitious fic I've ever written.


End file.
